charlieandlolafandomcom-20200213-history
Jinmay
General Jinmay is a robot girl and an honorary member of the Hyperforce. Her age is unknown, but seems to act as the same age as Chiro. Her weight and height is also unknown, but it assumed that the height is same as Chiro. Jinmay is the second female in the Hyperforce right after Nova. History Reactivation It is unknown who created Jinmay or for what purpose, especially regarding her robotic powers, but she was found floating through space by Skeleton King. He later brought her to the Citadel of Bone, and erased her memories. He sent her to Shuggazoom along with Sakko, one of his agents, in attempting to eliminate the Hyperforce. At this point, she is unaware that she is a robot, and knows Sakko only as her pet. Arrive at Shuggazoom Jinmay first appeared in the pilot episode, after Chiro who developed a crush on her - defends her from the bullies. The two became friends, and begin to have feelings for one another. However, she's shocked when Sakko and Skeleton King revealed her true identity as a robot, later Skeleton King transforms her into a large robot and have her attack Shuggazoom City. During the attack, Hyperforce intercepted her in the Super Robot, and they fight. But just as she is about to win, Chiro reminds her of all the good memories they both shared together, but her body stops fighting the Hyperforce when Sakko, who was controlling her body, got shot by Nova, which made her turn back to normal. Shortly afterwards, she leaves Shuggazoom in attempt to learn more about her origins. Unfortunately, Jinmay's intercepted by The Supreme Destructor, a robot piloted by Mandarin. Much to Chiro's horror, her dismembered robotic head lands outside the Super Robot. Later, Chiro and Gibson came across her body in The Citadel of Bone, and her head returns to her, allowing her to assist the Hyperforce in Defeating Skeleton King. Robotic Heroine Jinmay was not seen again until the begining of season 3, when she assisted the remaining Hyperforce members in locating Chiro. While the Monkey Team ventures into the Savage lands to find Chiro,she waits outside the caves in the event that Chiro came out, later she's suprised to see Chiro in monkey form. However, Formless minions captured her, who were working under Valeena, who plans to sacrifice her to the Skeleton King/Dark One worm. Fortunately the Hyperforce rescued her, and they return to Shuggazoom City. Jinmay then begins to train her powers, now determined to join the fight against Skeleton King. She is then given a Hyperforce uniform (which matches Chiro's outfit), essentially making her an honorary member of the Hyperforce. Then she's declared as Shuggazoom's protector while the Hyperforce is away fighting the Skeleton King/Dark One worm. She kisses Chiro on the cheek before he leaves. Shortly after the Hyperforce already defeated the Skeleton King/Dark One Worm, Jinmay sends a message, saying that she needs help back at Shuggazoom and that something terrible has happen. When the Team returns to Shuggazoom, they discover what Jinmay referring to: the entire citizens of Shuggazoom has transform into undead wraiths. She eventually reunites with Chiro and the Monkey Team, now with seemingly full mastery of her powers. They also found some citizens who survives the wraith. Suddenly, during a fight to protect the remaining citizens, Chiro turned into one of the wraith as well as the remaining citizens. Jinmay defends Chiro with the Monkey team to fight Valeena, who turns out is the source of the wraith problem. During the fight against Valeena, Jinmay found herself being the only one still alive while the rest of the team are unconscious. She then continues to fight Valeena and the wraiths with the Super Robot. But as Valeena was close to absorb Chiro as one of her wraiths, Jinmay calls out to Chiro. Suddenly Chiro becomes normal again, as his power primate awakens him. He then traps Valeena inher necklace and destroyed it, making the entire Shuggazoom citizens come back to normal along with the Monkey team. He and Jinmay then share their first kiss. Jinmay's seen throughout the fourth season, often assisting the Hyperforce on their many missions. On one occasion, Jinmay and Nova were at the city buying hover burgers for the Monkey team when a road hog gang named The Wild Five terrorize Shuggazoom. In the attempt to protect the city, Jinmay and Nova got captured and taken to Wild Five's hideout, in there the gang's boss reprogramed Jinmay and locked Nova in a barn full of small creatures owned by a gang member, Pigface, who was not as bad as the others. Meanwhile the rest of the team also captured one Wild Five member, Squash. then they released her in order to track the hideout. When the team found the hideout, the Wild Five already set trap to them and set them as victim to a sarlacc like monster, but "The Evil" Jinmay ask for Chiro to not be eaten by that monster, instead she ask the gang leader to make Chiro as their dinner's main course. During the dinner, before Chiro's eaten, the Gang ordered Pigface to take one of his creatures to barbeque. Instead Pigface opens the barn gate to free Nova, then Nova fights the gang but interrupted when Jinmay fights her and suddenly stopped. Then the rest of the team, which succeeds to kill the monster from the inside arrives, defeats the remaining Wild Five gang, except for Pigface, who helps by making Jinmay's reprogramed mode, which then Jinmay turns back to normal. Personality Jinmay is an honorary member of the Hyperforce, despite being an intense fighter, her everyday attitude is sweet and polite. She has a child - like innocence around her, which sometimes results in naivete on her part. She cares deeply about Chiro, even if he turned into a hideous half monkey, as mentioned in The Savage Lands Part 1 and Part 2. She cares about the monkeys as well. Relationships Chiro: Boyfriend-Girlfriend. They fell for one another when he rescued her. Nova: Close Friends. They both share a sisterly bond at times. Otto: Friends. Mutual friends but rarely interact. Antauri: Friends. They are somehow close, she finds him wise and she respects him Gibson: Friends. she finds him intelligent and respects him but she doesn't understand him at times Sparx: Friends. she sees him as a funny guy Trivia Jinmay's voice actor Ashley Johnson, voiced Terra in Teen Titans and Gwen in Ben 10. In Teen Titans, Terra is Beast Boy's girlfriend. In Ben 10 Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse; Gwen is Kevin Levin's girlfriend. Greg Cipes voiced both Beast Boy and Kevin Levin. She was born in 1990/1991. so she is turning 23/24 in real life. Category:Characters